


Ye of flesh, blood and bone

by lanondolce



Series: Clocked out (the BrightGears compendium) [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Bright sucks dick: the fic, Deepthroating, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanondolce/pseuds/lanondolce
Summary: Gears just doesn't know how to unwind. Bright is more than happy to lend him a hand and teach him how.
Relationships: Jack Bright/ Dr. Gears (SCP Foundation)
Series: Clocked out (the BrightGears compendium) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117451
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	Ye of flesh, blood and bone

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me in a dream and I felt compelled to write it down and flesh it out. This is 3k words of Bright sucking dick. This is my life now

Gears was hunched over the desk in his office, gaze focused on the monitor on front of him. His eyes were tired and lined with dark circles; he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in over a week now. But, that was all par for the course as far as he was concerned. No matter his physical or mental conditions, his work always took priority.

And thus, he slaved away at the computer. All was still and quiet in the harshly lit room, sans for the clicking and clacking of his computer keyboard. 

Finished writing e-mail, press send: e-mail sent. That was over with-but work, as a whole, was of course far from over. He ran a hand through his graying hair as he exhaled deeply, not unlike a kettle steaming. Ready to continue filing more reports, to read whatever else needed to be read and to write whatever else needed to be written. 

But he didn't get the chance to do so.

As he inched the mouse over to an "x" button, he was startled by a sudden noise. Or, well, as "startled" as Gears ever is by anything. 

"Hey! Look at you, working so hard." 

The noise had caught Gears by surprise. What definitely hadn't caught him by surprise, however, was finding out what had been the source of the noise: his coworker, Dr. Bright.

Even in a facility of odd, peculiar people whose oddness was outmatched only by the horrors they dealt with on a daily basis, Bright somehow managed to stand out as even odder than most of his colleagues. Which was somewhat justified, considering his situation, but he would've been far more tolerated by his coworkers if he didn't have the tendency to drag everyone else into the messes he (intentionally) created.

Which was why, again, he wasn't confused or bewildered by the sight of a crouching Bright, partially conceled beneath the shadow the desk cast from above him.

"…Good evening, Dr. Bright. I see you are not at work."

"I see you, on the other hand, are."

"And so should you."

Bright rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Well, maybe _I_ should, but I think _you_ shouldn't be."

His mouth twisted into a grin.   
This recent body of his was eerily similar to his old one-his original one. Matching skin tone, matching hair and eye color, the only significant difference was that the body of this man was quite younger than Bright had been at the time of his death. But if Gears had to guess what the researcher had looked like in his early twenties, he'd wager it'd be something like this.

Gears stared, unblinking. "Bright, you know that's not something I can afford."

"Yeah, true, true, where on earth would we be without our ever-reliable Dr. Gears?" He snickered. Gears couldn't tell wether he was making fun of him or not "-But, it's for that exact reason that you can't just exhaust yourself like this. Look at you-when's the last time you took a break?"

"That's not something I can afford either."

"Take my word for it, one of these days you're gonna drop dead like those Japanese working men who die of cardiac arrest in their forties. You'll be typing away at your computer one second, and then the next second, boom-! No more Dr. Gears." 

Gears felt the urge to sigh. "I assure you, that despite what you may think, I am perfectly capable of handling my workload."

"And that's what _you_ think. You may walk, act, and talk like some sort of robot, but you're flesh and blood like the rest of us, Gears. Flesh and blood tires. Flesh and blood rots, it wears down, especially if you never let it rest." 

"And? Your point is?" A feeling of annoyance crept up on Gears. He could usually tolerate the other man's blabber, so long as it didn't interfere with his job-much like it was currently doing at that moment.

"My point is, you need to _relax_ , Gears. Do you even notice how scrunched up your face is all the time? I bet you don't, you just think that's what your face is supposed to look like." 

"And did you hide underneath my desk for the express purpose of telling me this?" 

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't-" Bright shrugged, voice sing-songy. 

Gears held his gaze.

"Okay, yeah, I did. But that's not the only reason!"

"And what would the other reason be?"

At this, Bright's smile widened even further. For some reason, something like apprehension started bubbling inside Gears' chest at the sight of it.   
  


"Hmm…well, let's see…I knew just telling you wouldn't do you much good. When it comes to these sorta things, I figured you're somebody who needs a…hands on approach."

Gears really wanted to ignore the lecherous look in Bright's eyes, the way his voice was dripping with something he didn't dare call lust. But he had frozen completely, it was as if his limbs had turned to stone and for a moment, he was incapable of stringing together a coherent sentence. 

"Bright-" he started, a hint of what some might even dare to call alarm in his voice. The man in question chuckled as he inched closer and closer, close enough for Gears to feel a hand brushing against his inner thigh and a hot, warm breath near his…crotch…

"Bright-" he grabbed him by the shoulder. " _Stop_." 

Bright's grin morphed into a pout. He backed up a little, and retracted his hand.

"Aw, Gears, you're breaking my heart. Is this body not to your liking? Should I have picked a woman's instead?" 

"No. Bright, listen closely. If you do not evacuate my office-"

Gears never got to finish his sentence, because the younger's eyes suddenly widened, and he burst into a fit of laughter.

"…And what now?"

"Man, ah man, for the infamous stone-cold, stoic Dr. Gears, it seems you actually get riled up really, _really_ easily-you a quick-shot, too?" 

It only took a horrifying split second for Gears to figure out what had been the cause of Bright's amusement. A warmth that had taken root at the base of his groin and that was slowly spreading, a tightness in his pants that hurt more and more with every passing second-

Indeed, Bright's light touch and sultry voice had been enough to give him a hard-on. 

If you looked very, very closely, you'd notice the tips of Gears' ears had turned red. But aside from that, he showed no outwards signs of distress or embarrassment. The head in his pants told a different story altogether, however. 

"…Bright."

"Okay, okay, I got the memo. I'll leave. I guess…" his eyes flickered downwards towards the large tent in his pants "…You'll have to take care of that yourself."

"I guess I will." 

Bright stared at him for a second longer. Then, as he let out a long, overly dramatic sigh, he braced himself and hoisted himself off the floor with a small grunt. 

Gears watched, eager for him to leave.

Eager for him to leave.

Eager.

"Wait-"

All it took was one word to make the other man's somewhat dejected expression instantly morph into one of unadulterated glee, lips curling upwards.

"Wait? _Wait_ , you say- why, I thought you wanted me to leave…" despite his words, Bright hunkered back down, face even closer than before.

What the hell am I doing? Gears asked himself. No, he knew what he was doing-he was giving in to Bright's lecherous advances. The real question was _why_ -

Bright was so close. So close Gears could see the faint freckles dotting his face and the flecks of gold in his eyes. He hadn't noticed how pink and plump his lips were before. Had this researcher-Christ, he didn't even know his name-always looked this pretty? This…this…

"I told ya. Flesh and blood, Gears, flesh and blood…" Bright rested a hand on the other man's clothed erection. The action, so uncharacteristically gentle and delicate, elicited a small shudder from the older researcher. And this certainly didn't go unnoticed by Bright, who beamed. 

"How long has it been since you've gotten any, hm? Months? Years? You had a kid, so you're no virgin…" Bright began rubbing his crotch in slow, circular motions. The sensation of the rough, coarse fabric pressing into his delicate skin was almost painful, but his lower half certainly seemed to be enjoying it.

"Tsk tsk, that won't do, that won't do…as a doctor, I would know…" anybody listening in on this conversation would call bullshit "…that won't do at all. You can't neglect poor Gears jr like this. I prescribe…" Bright moved his hand, and leaned down, clenching the zipper of Gears' pants between his teeth. 

Gears held his breath as Bright pulled it down.

"… _a long session of_ -oh-?"   
  


Bright's words got cut off by the loud slap of skin against skin. For a split-second, Bright was genuinely taken aback, mouth hanging ajar and eyes wide.

His shit-eating grin returned a moment later, however.

"Oh my, looks like Gears jr isn't so _junior_ after all…" this comment was the one that made Gears' ears flush a deeper, darker crimson-and though his expression remained unchanged, small, imperceptible cracks in the stone mask he always wore were starting to form. This spurred Bright on, who nuzzled his face into the older man's cock, seemingly lacking any sense of shame. 

"Once upon a time, you must've made a woman very happy with this…" The younger, unlike Gears, wasn't trying to hide his arousal at all. He dragged his tongue up the other researcher's shaft, slowly, deliberately. Gears tensed, clenching his fists.

But he still wouldn't say anything, his lips didn't part and his eyes were focused. Bright was determined to change that.

He began peppering the length of his shaft with small, soft kisses; Bright could feel it throb, he could _feel_ how warm it was. A sudden mental image of that same, girthy cock splitting him open and fucking him raw flashed before his eyes, but he quickly discarded the thought. That was for another time.

"At least you're honest down here…God, it's so fucking big…" his last sentence tapered off into a moan. Bright wrapped a hand around the man's dick-fucking hell, his thumb and middle finger didn't even meet- and started sucking on the tip, tongue circling the head of his cock as his cheeks hollowed out.

At this, Gears inhaled sharply. And yet, he still said nothing. God, what _would_ this man be like in bed? Would he just lay there like a wooden plank, unmoving and unresponsive? Would Bright have to ride him all the way through? No matter, no matter. He was going to get a reaction out of him. And a good one at that. Bright swore on his existence as Jack Bright-the man, the myth, the legend. 

Gears, meanwhile, was pondering quandaries of his own. Bright's mouth was so warm, so welcoming, the sensation of his tongue, of his fingers and his hands…it felt good. _So_ _good._ It had been a long time since he had felt this good. Every now and then, he did relieve himself, but only when he deemed it a necessity. But his right hand couldn't compare to the sensations he was feeling right now, to the warmth and heat and _wetness_ , to the way the other researcher's saliva dribbled down his cock as he sucked on it as if it were candy…hell, why had he even agreed to this in the first place? Had Bright been correct all along? Had Gears overestimated his own restraint?

Would he have just let anybody do this to him? Was he deep down… _this_ desperate?

But he couldn't focus on those thoughts right now. All he could focus on was Bright, namely Bright's mouth-Bright's mouth which had previosuly been the cause of so many headaches, that was now working miracles on his cock.   
He much preferred this Bright. On his knees and sucking dick. 

Bright himself was hard at work: he began bobbing his head up and down, tucking a stray auburn lock behind his ear. This would take a little more effort than he had accounted for-but he had faith in his abilities. Every time, he would sink lower and lower, inch by inch the other's length disappeared into his mouth. His eyes were screwed shut in concentration and his cheeks were flushed, hands resting on Gears' thighs for balance. 

He choked and gagged, making wet, strangled sounds, but he pressed onwards, his lips stretching around the other man's girth, red and moist with spit and precum.   
Gears' breathing was starting to become deeper, more laboured. The cracks were growing, little by little the mask was crumbling. Bright knew his throat would be hurting like a bitch after this, but by God was it going to be worth it. 

Breathing through his nose, he prepared for his signature move, and in one swift movement, swallowed the older's cock whole, nose nuzzling into his pubes.

Gears' dick hit the back of his throat.

Bright had chosen this body on purpose, actually. By accident, he found out this researcher lacked a strong gag reflex; this discovery had been the whole catalyst for this little mission of his, which led to Bright waiting it out underneath Dr. Gears' office desk the very same day the researcher handed his body over to him. 

Gears' breath hitched. His wife had never done this for him-or rather, had most likely just never been able to do it.

Bright didn't stop there, sinking his head down over and over and reaching the base every time, moaning around it. _And it felt so fucking good_ , the way the walls of Bright's throat vibrated around him, the way his cheeks felt, warm, soft and velvety, as if they had been made just for pleasuring dicks.   
_It felt so fucking good-_ that's all he could think. No doubt, Bright had done this many, many times. He was clearly experienced. A small part of Gears wondered just how much the other man got around, but the vast majority of him could only focus on _how fucking good it felt_. He didn't even notice that he had begun sweating, or that every now and then his breath hitched.

Bright's jaw was starting to ache, tears were spilling down his cheeks and he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. But he was a determined man, and hell hath no fury like a determined Jack Bright. He was going to give it his all, he was going to make this man come, and above all, _he was going to get him to actually emote_. 

Gears' dick slipped out of Bright's mouth with a lewd pop; the researcher gasped for air, panting, taking a moment to catch his breath. He then resumed his diligent work and angled the thick cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, up and down, the base of the older man's shaft glistening with trails of saliva whenever it was visible.   
From the salty taste of precum in his mouth to the way he could feel Gears pulse and throb, Bright could tell he was getting really close to finishing. His gaze flickered upwards, just to see what kind of face his colleague was making.

For the most part, he was still as stoic as ever. The only difference was his breathing, which was getting increasingly more ragged with each passing second, and his brows, that would twitch and spasm. His ears were also red, and even his cheeks were slightly flushed. 

Oh well, he guessed that's as good as he was gonna get from the uptight man for today. This was a work in progress, after all-he would make this man come completely undone, eventually.   
But for now he was going to focus on finishing the older researcher off-

With those thoughts at the forefront of his mind, Bright didn't notice the shift in Gears' expression, the way his eyes narrowed and the way he bit his lip. He only noticed when Gears' hips suddenly bucked up, and he grabbed the younger by his hair, pulling him off of his cock. A trail of saliva connected the tip to his lips before breaking.

"Ow-! Geez, what was that for-"

"Open your mouth."

It was an order.

Bright's stomach did somersaults. His already painfully hard cock strained against his pants, and he complied, closing his eyes and parting his lips.

Gears grabbed his pulsating dick and pumped it furiously, angling the head of his cock in the direction of Bright's open mouth. For a few long moments, the only sounds in the room were that of Gears' harsh, labored breathing and the loud noises of him pleasuring himself.

Then, the impossible happened.

Gears _moaned._

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, face twisting into a filthy expression of pleasure that Bright never thought he'd have the opportunity of seeing. Seconds later, long strings of cum spurted from his dick. Some landed inside Bright's mouth, others glazed his cheeks, a few even soiled his hair- _God, there was so much, and it was so thick_ \- the man must've been pent up for a long, long while.   
Eventually, he stopped, and Gears slumped in his chair, panting. _Holy shit._ He couldn't remember the last time he came that hard, or that much.

He looked down at Bright; if the sin of lust had a face, it would've been Bright's at that very moment.

His lips were red and swollen. His face was flushed a deep red, tell-tale streaks of tears lining his face. His hair was a mess, _he_ was a mess, and to top it all off, cum was dripping down his chin, down his face, it smeared his cheeks and pooled on his tongue.   
With a smirk, Bright licked his lips and swallowed. Without a second's hesitation, too. Gears imagined that stuff would taste positively disgusting, but the other man clearly didn't care. 

A moment passed. Another moment passed. For a while, Gears just basked in the afterglow, cock slowly becoming soft.

Then it hit him.

Bright just gave him a blowjob.

_HE JUST LET JACK BRIGHT BLOW HIM IN HIS OWN OFFICE-_

Perhaps the split-second of panic showed on his face. Regardless of the reason, Bright laughed. 

"Didn't that feel good, Dr. Gears-?" his voice cracked on the last syllable. Oh, he was so going to be feeling this tomorrow. Scratch that, he was feeling it right now-but it had been worth it. 

His hard work had payed off. The stone mask had cracked, it had crumbled and fallen to the floor and nothing of it was left. Gears would certainly swap it out for a new one soon, but that didn't matter much. Bright had seen his true face, and it was the face of a normal man. Unremarkable, when compared to that of many others.

But that's what Bright had been looking for. 

After he cleaned himself up, Bright was unceremoniously kicked out of Gears' office. He whined about it, of course, but he was satisfied. His mission, for today, was complete.  
The researcher stepped out of the office, patting down his dusty lab coat. His knees hurt.

While he contemplated the pain he was in, he happened to cross eyes with a young female researcher. She was standing outside the door, and staring at him wide-eyed.  
Bright was suddenly made aware of his…incriminating appearance. Swollen lips, messy hair, and a tent that hadn't completely gone down yet.

He flashed a wide grin at her. She meeped, and scampered away like a frightened doe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe that as a fic writer, I had the honor of writing the first ever fic for a pairing. Which is why I'm sure nobody is gonna read this since it's so out of left field (did Brght and Gears ever even interact in canon??) But whatevs man. I am a slave to my own whims and my desires said: write Gears x Bright. And so I did  
> (Also does this count as rarepair or crackship??)
> 
> Also, I notice I either publish multiple things in the span of three days, or disappear for months w/o publishing anything. Either way, I'm probs never gonna write smth w multiple chapters again since I'm incapable of finishing them..
> 
> Anywho, if you made it this far, thanks for reading!!


End file.
